


You Are What You Eat

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Dad Patton, High School, Name-Calling, Teacher Logan, Well that happens to Virgil, You know when you get punished when you didn't start it, bully Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Virgil gets sent to the Principles office because he used some bad language in a fight.He gets in trouble even though he didn't start it.Note: I'm sure there are some schools where this scenario would be like "That wouldn't happen" and others where "That's exactly what would happen"





	You Are What You Eat

Patton burst into the principle’s office.

“VIRGIL ARE YOU ALRIGHT!”

Virgil was sitting in a chair facing the principle, he sunk down as low as he could at the sound of his father’s entrance.

Oh why did his Dad have to be so - _so loud?_

“I appreciate you coming down here Mr Sanders.”

Patton sat down in the chair next to Virgil, then gasped loudly when he saw Virgil’s black eye.

“MY BABY!”

 _“Dad!”_ hissed Virgil as Patton threw his arms around him.

“Ahem Mr Sanders, the pupil responsible for your son’s black eye has been dealt with and suspended. But unfortunately, I am going to have to suspend Virgil here as well.”

“Wha-WHY?”

“For homophobic slurs.”

“Wha-what,” spluttered Patton, “Virgil is not homophobic!”

“I understand and believe me I believe that – for obvious reasons, but my hands are tied.”

“Dad -it’s fine really.”

“What happened?”

Principle Logan took a deep breath, “From what your son, the other student involved, and several witnesses have said, what occurred was; Roman Prince and several of his friends started harassing Virgil in the school cafeteria, his food was shoved onto the floor and there was name calling. The incident appears to have escalated when Roman picked up a piece of cauliflower and threw it at Virgil and said, “Look he’s so pale you can’t even tell when it hits him.” And another student commented “No wonder he’s so white – you are what you eat!” And Virgil replied with “I guess that’s why Princey’s such a dick!” Several people watching laugh at this but Roman shout’s “What the F did you just say?” And Virgil goes “Oh my apologies – I meant, I guess that’s why you’re such an ass!” And the situation then spirals into a fist fight until two teachers arrive to pull them apart.”

Patton turns and frowns at his son, who shrugs nonplussed.

Principle Logan then adjusts his glasses, “The school body has a very strict policy in regards to offensive language that could be directed at the LBGT community. So unfortunately, I have to punish Virgil as well although he did not start the fight. Ahem, even though after the initial blow that caused that black eye, Virgil’s follow up punch to the jaw caused Roman to bite his tongue in such a painful manner that he started crying in front of the whole student body.”

The principle sounded just a bit smug when he made that statement – Roman really had it coming to him for a long time. Nothing makes a bully look weak when the victim wins the fight.

Virgil tried to stifle a laugh when his principle said that. His Dad still looked upset though, the principle felt for the poor man.

“Do not worry Mr Sanders I am sure Virgil will use this absence from school to reflect and become a model student, I will make sure his teachers are informed so he can receive the notes on the work he would be missing out on from his lessons. He is a good boy who just trying to stand up for himself – he is in no way becoming a delinquent. And I think those bullies will think twice before messing with him again!”

 


End file.
